Regreso a ti en navidad
by yatta
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape! se desprende de mi Fic Regreso a ti! El hijo de Harry y Severus conoce la existencia de Santa, que pedira en su carta? contenido N-17 esto es un Snarry! derechos de autor ni en sueños mia!
1. Chapter 1

**REGRESO A TI EN NAVIDAD**

One Shoot (Parte I)

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**000-O-o-000**

Harry despertó esa mañana sin deseos de levantarse, la cama estaba demasiado calentita. Se acurruco un poco a su derecha. Siempre era agradable tener el tibio cuerpo de Severus por la mañana, el pocionista siempre le abrazaba al sentir al Gryffindor pegándose y restregándose junto a el y no iba a hacer una excepción en ese momento. El Slytherin atrajo el cuerpo de su esposo para abrazarlo. Era increíble pensar que ya habían pasado mas de seis años desde que habían unido sus vidas y que todavía los sentimientos que Harry inspiraba en el, eran tan intensos como los que sintiera al principio de su relación, quizás mas de lo que se pudiera permitir.

Suspiro mientras acariciaba el hombro de Harry –Sería mejor si estuvieses desnudo sabes? –Dijo en tono bajito el mayor

–Sabes que no podemos –Ronroneo el Gryffindor, aprovecharía lo mas posible de las atenciones de Severus antes de que…

Snape empujo a Harry justo a tiempo, antes de que su adorado hijo se lanzara sobre ellos como de costumbre. No mucho tiempo atrás, por descuido de sus padres, el niño había visto en el Profeta que un pequeño había despertado y no había encontrado a sus padres en la casa. Desde entonces, el pequeñín necesitaba cerciorarse de que sus padres estuviesen con el y, muchas veces no se conformaba solo con la mañana. A veces se asomaba a media noche o a altas horas de la madrugada. Teniendo eso en cuenta, estaba por demás decir que, cierto Gryffindor, se había negado a tomar parte en actividades que pudiesen perturbar al pequeño.

Severus sonrió, simplemente no podía enojarse con su pequeño angelito. Después de todo lo que habían pasado... La desesperación de pensar que había perdido al amor de su vida... La soledad, la angustia y de pronto saber que ese pequeño había empezado a formarse en su vientre para resolver todas sus dudas y miedos... Dando sentido a su supuesta anulada promesa inquebrantable, que consistía en no abandonar a Harry ni a su hijo, su primer hijo que lamentablemente no se logro...Para al final, con la bendición de Bran, Unirse al Gryffindor de una vez y para siempre.

–Papi Harry! –El pequeño beso la mejilla del ojiverde –Papi Sev! –Después repetió el beso, pero ahora en la mejilla de Severus –Buenos días a los dos!

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en la carita de su adorado hijo –Papi Sev, en la escuela muggle me dijeron que hay un señor godo que se viste de rojo y que en esta fechas viene a dejar regalos. No recuerdo que nunca haber visto a nadie así. Son siempre ustedes y mis tíos los que me dan obsequios...

Harry sonrió divertido al ver que Severus no tenia idea de que que era lo que el niño estaba hablando –Ni hablar Severus, ya lo ha descubierto –El pocionista lo miro intrigado

–Escucha Sevy junior…

–Bran! –Interrumpió el mayor. Bran era el primer nombre de su hijo y el ojiverde estaba consiente de lo mucho que su esposo se molestaba cada vez que lo llamaba Sevy junior. Era divertido pretender que lo ignoraba.

–Como decía, esa es una tradición muggle. La historia indica que ese hombre vestido de rojo que se llama Santa Claus, trae regalos a los niños buenos –El pequeño elevo una ceja, en un gesto que hacia parecer que el pequeño era un mini clon de Severus. Harry agradecía no hubiese heredado su rebelde cabello y Snape que no tuviese su nariz. Aunque le hubiese gustado que tuviese los hermosos ojos verdes del Gryffindor, pero de mas esta decir que se conformaba con el detalle de la nariz.

Un puchero sin duda se avecinaba por la expresión en el rostro de su adorado retoño, así que Harry se apresuro a decir –Como es tu primera Navidad en el colegio muggle era inevitable que te enteraras, van a realizar alguna actividad para celebrar? –Harry sabia que debía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero al parecer la pregunta no había sido la apropiada, el niño levanto los bracitos agitándolos molesto –Dicen que somos muy pequeños para participar y yo quería cantar canciones navideñas –se cruzo de brazos mientras bufaba.

Harry giño el ojo a su esposo. Severus no entendía lo que Harry trataba de hacer, pero sabia que no seria del todo agradable –Ya se! Por que no le escribes una carta a Santa y le pides lo que tu quieras, puede que se cumpla...

–Pero dijiste que era de los muggles –Dijo no muy convencido el pequeño

–Si, pero si lo pides con todo el corazón quizás tus deseos lleguen a él. Y si eres un buen niño y duermes "toda" la noche en tu habitación, seguro Santa lo cumplirá, verdad Severus? –Miro al pocionista esperando el apoyo

Harry había dicho toda la noche... Bran en su habitación... por Merlin! Eso significaría una blanca navidad para el también! Como no se les había ocurrido antes! –Por supuesto que si!

**O-o**

Harry estaba escondido en la esquina del pasillo que daba a la sala. Severus sonrió. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, pues de ser así ya le hubiese hecho una señal para que guardara silencio. Se asomo para ver que era aquello que lo tenia tan distraído. Bran estaba de lo mas entretenido escribiendo una carta mientras sonreía radiante. La levanto admirando su obra. Al parecer ya la había terminado. Harry quiso dar media vuelta y correr, pero solo consiguió chocar contra el pocionista, quien no dudo en abrazarlo –Eres un pequeño Slytherin, quizás no deberías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo –Le susurro feliz dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Los ojos del ojiverde brillaban de la emoción –Sera una velada agradable- Harry tenia toda la intención de besar a Severus, pero no le fue posible, Bran lo estaba jalando

–Papi no es momento para eso! Mi carta! Hay que mandarla cuanto antes!

El ojiverde le giño un ojo al pocionista mientras se alejaba con su hijo.

**O-o**

Harry cogió un globo, le ato una cuerda para sujetar la carta en el –Papi, estas seguro que la carta le llegara? Digo, ni siquiera le has puesto una dirección!

Harry sonrió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo –Por supuesto que la recibirá! –Esperaba que Severus la interceptara sin que Bran lo notara. Necesitaba hacerle creer que Santa existía, así al menos podría pasar una noche sin la constante vigilancia del infante. Era un buen plan para poco a poco convencerlo de que ellos no se irían, que no había nada que temer y claro, también para poder tener mas intimidad con Severus.

El ojiverde le entrego la carta atada al globo a su hijo –Solo tienes que dejarla volar –Bran tomo la carta y la soltó con entusiasmo, mientras Harry aplaudía alegre.

–Y ahora que? –Pregunto el pequeño

Harry abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla –No seas ansioso Sevy junior, solo hay que esperar –Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo

–Te digo un secretito? –Susurro bajito en el oído de Harry, el ojiverde asintió –Pedí un adelanto, si no se cumple significa que no existe, y entonces no me decepcionara el día de navidad.

Potter se sorprendió de las palabras de su hijo, pero no lo demostró. Debía obtener esa carta a cualquier costo!

**O-o**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se aseguro de leer la carta, aprovechando que el pequeño jugaba en el jardín.

Severus desplego la carta. Al parecer del pocionista, Bran había escrito niñerías, aunque viniendo de su hijo, esas tonterías le parecían de lo mas tiernas... cosas como "querido Santa yo he sido un buen niño este año", para al final poner una lista con sus peticiones, había desde una escoba hasta juguetes de bromas de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, al final una especie de nota. Esa era la parte en la que estaba interesado el ojiverde. Una vez que termino de leer sonrió mientras miraba la expresión de desagrado de su esposo

–De ninguna manera! –Exclamo –No creas que podrás convencerme esta vez!

–Oh Severus! No lo puedes hacer por tu hijo? –La mirada asesina que uso el pocionista le hizo comprender que seria un poco mas difícil convencerlo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo y si era necesario usaría sus trucos mas viles y perversos.

–Ni siquiera existe ese viejo panzón! Por que habríamos de mentirle de esa manera tan vil a nuestro hijo?

–Vamos Sev, nuestro hijo tiene que adaptarse a la vida muggle y Santa es parte de ello. Además te confieso que no es fácil para mi tampoco. Pero créeme cuando te digo que si no lo haces no habrá una blanca navidad para nosotros, si sabes a lo que me refiero –Harry se puso de pie tomo la carta escondiéndola en su bolsillo, mientras se inclinaba para lamer la comisura de los labios de Severus lentamente, dejándolo sentir su respiración, el mayor se tenso por un segundo, se separo y lo miro intensamente con esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Maldición! Pensó el ojiverde, no se iba a dejar engatusar tan fácilmente

–Déjame pensarlo al menos…

Esa misma tarde Harry llego a su habitación, al parecer Severus se estaba preparando para tomar una ducha, el menor le entrego un delgado libro de cubierta roja con adornos dorados y verdes, el pocionista lo miro intrigado –Que es esto? –Pregunto abriendo el librito

–Canciones navideñas, recuerdas la petición de nuestro hijo? Por que no revisas las canciones, quizás te animes a decidirte de una vez y le damos la noticia a Bran

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Su esposo lo estaba presionando, de eso no había duda, pero no se iba a dejar embaucar por un Gryffindor y un niño! Por supuesto que no! –Sabes que aun no he dicho que si – Dijo con tono de molestia.

Harry sonrió malicioso –Por eso dije, quizás te ayude a decidir. No quiero hacerte sentir presionado amor, pero el tiempo se agota. Ya se! Por que no nos duchamos juntos y te doy un suave masaje en la espalda para que te relajes…?

–Yo puedo masajear tus pies papi! –Interrumpió entusiasmado su hijo

–Excelente –Animo el ojiverde –Iré llenando la bañera, no se tarden.

Severus miro a su esposo y después a su hijo, Harry desnudo dándole un masaje... eso era demasiado cruel! Sabiendo Sabia que con Bran alrededor no podría hacer nada...no masajes eróticos, no caricias apasionadas, no besos en todo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, nada!

–Espera hijo, tu papi y yo queríamos decirte que ya que no te dejaron participar en el colegio, seria divertido si cantáramos villancicos… Como familia –Maldición Harry si que sabia como convencerle! Pensó

Los ojos de Bran se iluminaron –En serio papi?

Severus trato de no gruñir. Le entrego el librito de canciones a su hijo –Por que no vas a la sala, revisas todas las canciones y eliges la que mas te guste –Ya le cobraría a Potter el obligarle a acepta.

–Puedo hacerlo después del baño?–Pregunto sonriendo emocionado el pequeño.

Eso si que no, no iba a aceptar hacer el ridículo cantando villancicos sin obtener nada a cambio –Escucha hijo, no le digas a tu otro papi, pero no esta muy seguro de esto y tenia pensado convencerlo llenándolo de cosquillas hasta que acepte.

–Yo puedo ayudarte a hacerle cosquillas! –Su hijo no se la estaba poniendo fácil

–No, necesitamos un plan B.

El niño lo miro intrigado –Plan B? –Pregunto intrigado.

–Si, sabes lo terco que es tu papi, necesitamos otro plan por si las cosquillas no funciona y en ese plan entras tu –Bran dio saltitos emocionado –Que tengo que hacer!

Severus sonrió mentalmente, agradeciendo que su hijo tuviera mas de la personalidad de su esposo que de la suya, que fuera un tanto mas inocente –Debes tener elegida la canción, pero debes darme al menos una hora para convencerle, de acuerdo? –Bran asintió

–Elijo la canción y luego que?

La voz de Harry diciendo que el baño estaba listo hizo que Severus se desesperara aun mas –Después debes pensar por que es tan increíble esa canción. Ya sabes que a tu papi le gusta mucho todo lo cursi y emotivo. Le pones tu carita triste y entonces lo terminamos de convencer. Recuerda, piensa bien en la canción y lo maravillosa que es y de seguro que acepta. Ahora ve a la sala y cuando te mande una esfera luminosa pondremos en acción el plan B!

Bran elevo una ceja, había algo que no cuadraba del todo, por que no le ponía su carita triste y le hacían cosquillas para convencerle en la ducha?

–Por…?

La pregunta quedo en el aire –Ve ahora o no lograremos nada! –Dijo de terminantemente el pocionista, Bran dio un saltito y salió corriendo a la sala.

Severus suspiro aliviado, por un momento pensó que tendría que cantar villancicos y soportar la tortura de tener a Harry desnudo sin poder hacerle absolutamente nada y vaya que tenia ganas!

Entro al cuarto de baño, Harry tenia puesta una diminuta toalla amarrada en la cintura. Al contemplar esa vista el deseo en el pocionista creció. Necesitaba arrancarle a Harry lo único que le cubría con urgencia y poseerlo.

–Tu! Mocoso Gryffindor manipulador! –Severus quiso verse molesto.

–Que ocurre? Y Bran? –Por un segundo el pocionista creyó que la ignorancia del ojiverde era genuina, Severus se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos

–Harry, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando me estas manipulando!

El ojiverde sonrió divertido, camino de manera sexy hacia el pocionista, con sus dedos simulo un par de piernas caminando por su pecho hasta colgarse del cuello del mayor –Entonces… Le dijiste que eligiera una canción mientras tu y yo nos duchábamos? –El Slytherin gruño. Estaba en lo correcto, maldición! Desde cuando lo había planeado? Severus se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda.

Harry hizo puchero –Vamos Sev... como el Slytherin que eres sabes que obtendrás tu recompensa no? acaso no tienes ganas de estrecharme entre tus brazos, entrar lo mas profundo de mi ser y hacerme gritar tu nombre una y otra vez?

La túnica de Snape cayo al suelo, se giro para encarar a Harry –Creo que primero tendré que castigarlo señor Potter…

Continuara…

Nota.- Amia Snape Feeeellliiiizzz Cumple cumple! Se que es el sábado, pero como viajare lo adelante, parece que mi gripe si me dejo jajaj XD!

U.U como el año pasado, de nuevo me fue imposible hacer un solo capitulo, esa parte de la bañera no estaba programada mm… pero me pareció que te gustaría mas de esa manera así habría mas lemon! Jajaj XD!

Gracias a Claudia que me reviso el fic! Creo que comienzo a hacerme beta dependiente jajaj XD!

Aun no decido que canción será la que cante, espero poder hacer un fan art con los tres cantando jeje…

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRESO A TI EN NAVIDAD**

One Shoot II

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**000-O-o-000**

Potter miraba la espalda de su esposo Severus. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea mencionar lo que había estado planeando: Que su hijo fuera el que lo convenciera de cantar villancicos, utilizando el escenario que había creado con sus propias manipulaciones.

Harry hizo puchero –Vamos Sev... como el Slytherin que eres sabes que obtendrás tu recompensa, no? –era el momento indicado para poner sus poderes de manipulación al máximo, sabia que su esposo no dejaría escapar esa enorme oportunidad –Acaso no tienes ganas de estrecharme entre tus brazos, penetrar en lo mas profundo de mi ser y hacerme gritar tu nombre una y otra vez?

La túnica de Snape cayo al suelo, se volvió para encarar a Harry –Creo que primero tendré que castigarlo señor Potter…

Severus estiró el brazo y sin que Harry lo notara, lo despojó de la toalla.

Bran se sentó a la mesa, abrió el pequeño libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Las letras de esas canciones no le parecían algo especial. Miró que en una esquinita había un pequeño botón. Lo presionó y la música comenzó a sonar. Ohhh! pensó emocionado. Le agrado una canción en particular. Se podía imaginar cantando esa linda canción con sus padres, él en el centro por su puesto. Si! Eso seria genial! Ahora debía pensar por qué esa canción era la mejor. Tenían que convencer a su padre. Si al final cantaban villancicos juntos, significaría que el gordo de rojo existía!

Escuchó un sonido en la entrada. El pequeño se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules de su misma edad lo saludaba emocionado junto a su pelirrojo hermanito de cuatro años y sus dos padres Ron y Draco.

–Un momento- anunció Bran y salió corriendo en busca de sus padres.

Severus entraba y salía deliciosamente de su esposo –Creo que alguien llegó. El ojiverde trató de ahogar un gemido

–En este momento solo me interesa que grites mi nombre. Snape recargó a Harry dentro de la bañera para evitar que escapara. No importaba si el mismo ministro estaba frente a su casa, iba a terminar lo que había empezado

–No Sev espera y si es Draco o Ron con los niños...

El mayor gruñó –Ellos entenderán – aumentó las embestidas.

–No, Severus, espera, detente. Haré lo que quieras, lo juro!

–Entonces ya lo convenciste papi Sev…?

Los dos se quedaron helados, deberían haber recordado que su hijo vendría a pedir autorización para que entraran a su casa. Tenían un sistema muy sencillo. Sólo necesitaban que Harry o Severus dieran la orden verbal, como cuando bajaban y subían puntos en Hogwarts, para, en este caso, permitir la entrada a su hogar.

–Si Bran, ya convencí a tu papi, no lo escuchaste? –Dijo con malicia. Se movió un poco provocando que Harry se cubriera la boca con la mano, para evitar que su hijo notara la excitación, miró molesto a Severus –Quién llego Sevy junior? –quiso vengarse de alguna manera de su esposo llamando a su hijo de esa manera.

Snape se volvió a mover –Bran llegó tu tío Draco? –dijo para desviar la atención del menor.

–Que le pasa a papi Harry? –Preguntó inocente

–Oh… no te preocupes se esta recuperando del ataque de cosquillas que le di. Dime es Draco quién vino?

El menor asintió –Entonces que entren, diles que estaremos listos en unos momentos –

El niño salió corriendo encantado de saber que cantaría con sus padres canciones de navidad y además podría jugar con sus adoradas visitas!

Harry miró reprobatoriamente a su esposo –Mas te vale que no hayamos pervertido a nuestro hijo! –Le reclamó a Severus por sus indecentes actos.

–No te preocupes amor, la bañera nos cubría, en que estábamos? –Ronroneo el pocionista.

–En que íbamos a salir a atender a las visitas –Harry quiso apartar a su esposo, pero el ojinegro no se lo iba a permitir

–No es mas excitante de esta forma? –Dijo para iniciar las embestidas, Harry soltó un pequeño grito.

–Espera Sev…No…

Por supuesto que no se iba a detener, lo tenia enterito para él –Que no pare dijiste?

Harry pensó en discutir con su esposo, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Severus. Como resistirse a aquello? Como! Tenían tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad! Tanto que sentía que de nuevo era virgen! Al demonio si eran descubiertos! Se aferró a los hombros de Snape, tratando de separar un poco mas las piernas, enganchándolas a las caderas del ojinegro. De cuando en cuando resbalaban por el agua y ya se estaba desesperando, cuando Severus lo levantó y lo sentó encima, abrazándolo con fuerzas, clavándose más profundo, más delicioso; sus manos bajando y subiendo, acariciando lo más posible, escuchando como hacia gemir al ojiverde. Merlín eso era maravilloso! Cuánto deseaba aquello! Por qué no podía ser como cuando Bran aun no había nacido? Disfrutar del placer de tener a su esposo, acariciarlo, penetrarlo, sin prisas y hasta el cansancio. Adoraba a su pequeño, eso no lo negaba, pero a veces deseaba mandarlo de vacaciones... por qué no tenia once años para mandarlo al colegio?

Severus sabia que no soportaría mucho, mordisqueó el hombro de Harry y lo tomó de las caderas intensificando la sensación.

–Ya no aguanto Sev –Escuchó a su ojiverde amado. Harry se aferró con más fuerza ahogando un grito, el pocionista también dio una ultima embestida para vaciarse dentro de ese ardiente trasero, jadeando abrazó a Harry mientras este descansaba su cabeza en su cuello –Oh Severus, fue maravilloso, te juro que si esto de Santa Claus no funciona me volveré loco!

Severus sonrió comprensivo, él sentía lo mismo –Ya verás, que si no funciona se te ocurrirá alguna otra manipulación, mi serpiente disfrazada de leoncito –El pocionista le dio un suave beso en los labios. Harry estaba por dejarse llevar otra vez, pero se acordó de sus amigos esperándolos en la sala y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie.

Snape se quedó muy serio para después reír con malicia –Querido, si pretendes ir a recibir a las visitas no me pongas tentaciones en la cara.

Harry volteó al notar lo cerca que estaba su miembro de los labios de su esposo y enrojeció, salió de la bañera –No fue a propósito –Dijo tomando una toalla y cubriéndose.

–Entonces supongo que el subconsciente te traiciona, no? –Se burlo el pocionista. El ojiverde se apresuro a salir del baño, si continuaba con esa discusión no iba a poder ver a Draco o a Ron a la cara.

En la sala Bran estaba de lo mas emocionado contando a su padrino Draco –Papi Sev convenció a papi Harry con un ataque de cosquillas, hace rato en la bañera. Papi Harry estaba diciendo que si Papi Sev se detenía le juraba que haría lo que sea! –Sonrió muy contento al finalizar la explicación.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron nerviosos –Y ya decidiste que canción cantaran? –quiso desviar el tema Ron, el pequeño asintió. Iba a mostrarles la canción cuando llegaron sus padres, Severus con su característica seriedad y Harry aun con un poco de sonrojo en el rostro.

El pocionista sonrió abrazando a Draco y saludando al pelirrojo de mano, Harry abrazo a Ron y después al rubio iba a separarse pero Draco no se lo permitió, susurrando en su oído –Disfrutaste tu baño Potty? –El rojo de Potter se intensifico, el ojiverde se separo y se oculto un poco en la espalda de Severus.

–Bran por que no vas a jugar con Scorpius y Lynx? – Su hijo asintió e invitó a los otros dos a acompañarlo, pero Scorpius en vez de retirarse con ellos fue directo a Harry y lo jaló abrazándolo posesivo –Padrino ya no me quieres? –Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

–Por que no habría de quererte Scorpius? –Le contestó el ojiverde.

–Por que ni siquiera has volteado a verme hoy! –Dijo con ojos llorosos. La verdad era que Harry no podía ver a nadie a la cara por la vergüenza, le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído –Sabes que eres mi favorito, sólo no se lo digas a Lynx, está bien? –Scorpius asintió y sonrió contento –Ahora ve a jugar con Bran –Los niños al fin se fueron corriendo al patio.

Draco suspiró –Si Scorpius no fuera un niño juraría que esta enamorado de ti Harry –

Aquello tomo desprevenido a todos, miraron al rubio confundidos –A que te refieres? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Con solo mencionar a Harry veo como le brillan los ojitos de felicidad y cuando Severus te abraza o te besa siento que los mira con rencor, como si estuviese celoso. No lo se, tal vez estoy imaginando cosas.

Severus elevó unan ceja –Creo que es tu imaginación. Es muy pequeño para saber ese tipo de cosas. Está claro Harry lo mima en demasía, eso es todo. Ahora, han venido por alguna razón en particular?

–Solo queríamos avisarles que este año toca pasar Navidad en "La Madriguera" y están cordialmente invitados –Dijo contento Ron. La Navidad anterior había sido un tanto incomoda, sobre todo cuando se había quedado a solas con sus _adorados_ suegros.

–No pudieron mandarnos una nota vía lechuza? –Dijo secamente el pocionista.

Draco sonrió socarrón –Y perderme el bochorno de Harry? Ni hablar! Además Scorpius quería verlo.

–Quizás puedan cantar los villancicos entonces, seguro Bran querrá algo de público –Propuso el pelirrojo.

–Si! –Grito emocionado el pequeño moreno que regresaba por un juguete a la casa.

Severus empezó a negar con la cabeza. No cantaría frente a toda la familia Weasley y Malfoy, definitivamente no! Sintió que su hijo lo abrazaba y volteó a verlo, no iba a dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente, le diría un rotundo no!

–Podemos papi? –El pocionista sintió toda su voluntad quebrarse. Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos que le recordaban a sí mismo cuando era pequeño? No deseaba que su hijo sintiera lo mismo que el cuando de niño sus padres le negaban todo.

El pocionista suspiro cansinamente, sabia que si no aceptaba, Harry encontraría la manera de convencerle –Bien, pero no quiero que me tomen fotos ni comentarios al respecto –Miró acusador a la pareja Malfoy-Wealsey –Quizás Scorpius y Lynx quieran participar –Draco miro a sus hijos esperando una respuesta –Ambos asintieron de inmediato, miraron a Bran esperando su aprobación –Entonces debemos ir a practicar!

Los pequeños se fueron al patio de nuevo para ensayar…

**O-o**

Severus estaba nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro. Cómo había terminado de esa manera? Masajeo el puente de su nariz. Mas le valía resignarse. Sintió que algo caía en sus piernas, una tela roja con adornos en blanco –Qué es ésto? –Pregunto el pocionista

–Me lo dio Scorpius Ha estado investigando y dijo que este seria el vestuario –El mayor gruñó –Oh! Y también este gorro! –Severus miró el ridículo gorro triangular rojo con la esponjosa bola blanca en la punta que le entregaba su esposo

–Y tu crees que yo me pondré estas tonterías? –Dijo para después bufar.

–Todos lo haremos, amor –Dijo el ojiverde luego de darle un ligero beso en los labios. Se acerco a su oído y le susurró –Seria excitante que esta noche me hiciera el amor un cantante de villancicos vestido de rojo, con ese sexy gorro navideño... –Ahí estaba de nuevo, el manipulador de Harry; aunque no negaba que eso le gustaba demasiado en ese momento.

–Quizás necesite de otro beso para convencerme –Dijo jocoso. Harry sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, sintió un tirón en su túnica

–Padrino yo también quiero un beso! –Dijo con un puchero Scorpius. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

–No! –Se quejó –Quiero uno como el de tío Severus –Pidió molesto.

Harry comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Draco. Severus iba a intervenir, pero el Gryffindor hizo un movimiento con su mano para evitar que actuara –Scorpius cariño, yo le prometí a tu tío Severus que ese tipo de besos sólo eran para él. Sabes lo importante que es no romper una promesa, verdad? –El pequeño rubio asintió lentamente, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, Harry lo abrazó apretándolo en su pecho –Algún día tu también encontrarás a quién hacerle esa misma promesa y entonces ya ni te acordaras de tu guapo y gentil padrino –Harry dijo eso ultimo de forma histriónica mientras le hacía cosquillas al menor, provocando que soltara sonoras carcajadas.

Scorpius se liberó del agarre de su padrino –Padrino, si no encontrara a esa persona y algo malo me pasara romperías tu promesa? –Preguntó el menor un tanto más serio.

El ojiverde miro a Severus sin saber qué decir, el pocionista se acercó a Scorpius –No –El corazón del pequeño rubio latió con fuerza, mientras Harry sentía que la angustia lo envolvía –Él no tendrá que romperla por que yo le daré permiso –Sonrió mientras el rubio lo miraba confundido.

–Y no puedes darle permiso ahora? –Severus elevó una ceja.

–No presiones pequeño.

Scorpius sonrió malicioso –No puedes culparme por intentarlo, no?

–Rápido! –Bran corría apresurado vistiendo una túnica y gorro similar a la que Harry había entregado a Severus –Comenzaremos en unos momentos ya todos se están acomodando en sus lugares. Por qué no se han vestido! –Regañó

–Mira Sev, que adorable se ve nuestro hijo! –Harry dió saltitos de alegría. Severus rodo los ojos. Su hijo se veía adorable, pero el se vería ridículo!

**O-o**

Severus vestido con la túnica roja, aun se negaba a usar el gorro, se asomó a la sala. Por qué tenían que estar los gemelos Weasley en primera fila!

Harry arrebató el gorro de las manos de Severus y se lo puso bruscamente –No me hagas hechizarlo para que se mantenga en tu cabeza toda la noche –Severus gruñó –Solo será durante la canción vamos –El ojiverde empujo a su esposo para iniciar con la presentación.

Severus de inmediato se percató de la sonrisa socarrona que habían puesto los gemelos, maldición! Se detuvieron en el centro del escenario, los niños se colocaron enfrente de ellos quedando Bran en el centro, la señora Weasley hizo sonar la música entonces comenzó Harry…

El camino que baja a Belén  
Baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió

Severus parecía no querer cantar dio un golpecito con el codo a su esposo para que lo acompañara

Los pastorcitos quieren ver a su rey  
Le traen regalos en su humilde zurrón

Los pequeños sacaron unos tambores y comenzaron a tocar a la par que cantaban

ro po pom pom,  
ro po pom pom,

Ahora solo cantaban los niños

Ha nacido en un portal de Belén  
El Niño Dios.

Ahora cantaban todos juntos

Yo quisiera poner a tus pies  
algún presente que te agrade Señor  
mas tu ya sabes que soy pobre también  
Y no poseo mas que un viejo tambor

De nuevo el sonido de los tambores tocado por los tres chiquillos

ro po pom pom.  
ro po pom pom

Bran comenzó a cantar solo. El pequeño Bran tenia una bella voz. A decir verdad nadie entendía de donde había adquirido tal talento, Harry no cantaba mal, pero no era tan talentoso y Severus, bueno, el pocionista apenas si dejaba escuchar su voz.

Tocaré por ti una bella canción  
en mi tambor.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a cantar la siguiente estrofa

El camino que lleva a Belén  
yo voy marcando con mi viejo tambor  
nada mejor hay que te pueda ofrecer  
su ronco acento es un canto de amor

ro po pom pom  
ro po pom pom

Las ultimas líneas fueron solas de Severus, quien tomo aire y un poco del valor de su esposo y canto lo mejor que pudo

cuando Dios me vio tocando ante El se sonrió.

Todos se quedaron callados, la canción había terminado. Molly se apresuro a quitar la música, los gemelos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar mientras que el resto de la familia aplaudió animado, incluso Lucius se emociono al ver a sus nietos cantando tan maravillosamente y tocando los pequeños tambores.

La fiesta continuó animadamente. Bran fue a la mesa por un poco de jugo, Lynx corrió tan apresurado que no pudo evitar caer y comenzó a llorar, más por el susto que por el dolor del golpe. Scorpius se acerco a él y comenzó a reconfortarlo. Le dio un beso en su rodilla y lo abrazo, Bran miraba toda la escena, por un momento sintió celos, él no tenia un hermanito al cual proteger, entonces se le ocurrió algo, salió corriendo en busca de sus padres –Papi Harry! –Se abrazó al ojiverde –Verdad que aún puedo cambiar mi carta a Santa? –El pequeño lo miro suplicante.

–P-pues no sé, hijo, pero podemos intentarlo –Miró en todas direcciones. Dónde conseguiría un globo? Miró el gorro de Severus en el sofá, golpeándose mentalmente. Acaso no era un mago? Sólo tenia que hacerlo flotar o transformarlo. lo agarro de prisa. Bran entregó a Harry un pedazo de papel que habia encontrado, en el que había escrito su única petición a Santa Claus –Escucha Sevy junior, este modo de envió es lento así que si este obsequio no llega a tiempo para Navidad es muy probable que llegue para el próximo año, de acuerdo? –Bran asintió nervioso, entonces Harry soltó el gorro con la carta del pequeño mientras flotaba en el aire.

Severus, quien estaba asomado en una de las ventanas de la planta alta, uso su varita para acercar el gorro flotante y poder leer el nuevo deseo de su hijo "Un hermanito". Decía solamente el trozo de papel. Snape se dejo caer en la cama. Eso era imposible! Una de las características de los embarazos masculinos era que solo podían hacerlo cada uno una vez por pareja, Severus había tenido a Bran y Harry había perdido a Henry. Ya no les quedaban más chances. No si los verdaderos padres habrían de ser ellos dos.

El pocionista se masajeo el puente de la nariz, quizás podrían adoptar un niño? Suspiró, primero debía hablarlo con Harry. Los Snape-Potter se despidieron de todos, habían pasado una divertida noche. Al entrar en su hogar Harry le recordó a Bran que debía dormir toda la noche en su habitación o Santa no le traería sus regalos, el pequeño, emocionado, se fué directo a su habitación.

Harry se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía cansado –Bien que fue lo que pidió? –Preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Un hermanito –Dijo secamente el pocionista.

Harry abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente –P-pero, eso es imposible!

Severus abrazó a su esposo –Escucha recuerda que siempre podemos adoptar, incluso Bran nos puede ayudar a encontrar el indicado, que te parece? –Susurró mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro.

–Tu estás seguro de ésto? –Pregunto el ojiverde sin atreverse a creer lo que su marido le decía.

Severus asintió –Si acaso me quedara alguna duda puedes quitármela mientras te hago el amor –Snape no dio tiempo a respuestas y atacó, posesivo, los labios de su esposo.

**O-o**

Bran se despertó eufórico. Afortunadamente Harry recordó que necesitaría vestirse después de su agitada actividad nocturna. El pequeño saltó en la cama –Santa cumplió mi deseo! –El pequeño abrazo a Harry.

–De que hablas Bran? –Preguntó Snape

–Santa me lo dijo en un sueño, Henry mi hermanito vendrá muy pronto! –El pequeño puso su mano en el abdomen de Harry –Hola Henry soy tu hermano mayor Bran, cuando nazcas prometo que cuidaré de ti –La sonrisa de Bran se veía genuina, el pequeño no podía estar bromeando con algo como eso, Severus miro a Harry sin comprender.

–Bran no quieres abrir el resto de tus regalos? Están en la sala –El niño le dió un beso al abdomen de Harry y se levanto –Yupi! Mas regalos! –Salió corriendo de la habitación.

–Cómo...? –Dijo confuso el ojiverde

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero será mejor que te revisen. Si algo he aprendido de ti, es que contigo, todo es posible.

–Sev no quiero ilusionarme... –Dijo con pesar el Gryffindor.

–Yo tampoco, pero no sería maravilloso? –Contestó mientras lo abrazaba.

**O-o**

Harry estaba nervioso, se encontraba con Severus en la sala de espera en San Mungo. Escuchó que lo nombraban y de un salto se puso de pie. Entró al consultorio con infinita incertidumbre. Mientras esperaba que el medimago terminara con los estudios, Harry tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo.

–Señor Potter usted goza de una excelente salud, pero me temo que no he encontrado embarazo alguno.

Harry llegó desanimado a la casa. Aún seguía sin entender como Bran se había enterado de Henry?

El día había terminado y la charla que estaba teniendo con su pequeño hijo no le había resuelto nada aún –Bran! No me mientas jovencito –El pequeño se alejo un paso, el ojiverde solo le llamaba de ese modo cuando estaba realmente molesto

–Yo no miento! Henry, mi hermanito, se encuentra dentro de ti –Dijo de manera terminante.

Harry había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba –Mentira! El medimago dijo que Henry no está. Henry murió hace mucho –Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del ojiverde –Estas castigado por mentiroso! –Grito el Gryffindor.

Severus llegó en ese momento –No! Henry vive, yo se que si! Por favor Henry dile a mi papi...

Harry abrió la boca. Estaba demasiado molesto. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba y, trato de respirar sin mucho éxito. La visión se volvió borrosa y sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba. Snape apenas alcanzó a evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

–Papi, papi!- Severus tomaba en brazos a Harry.

–Bran –Severus sintió nauseas de pronto y dejo a Harry en el sofá –Llama a Draco –Corrió buscando donde vomitar.

Bran, de inmediato, fué a la chimenea. Draco no tardó mucho en aparecer. No necesitó de muchas explicaciones para saber lo qué tenia que hacer…

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos. Sintió nostalgia al verse en un cuarto de hospital. Alguien le apretó la mano. Severus lo estaba mirando con una tierna sonrisa –Que ocurrió?

Snape le beso la mano –No mucho, sólo que seremos padres.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño –Esas bromas no me agradan Severus.

–Los medimagos no lo entienden, pero yo lo vi, aun es una pequeña cosita sin forma, pero se está desarrollando dentro de ti –El pocionista miro en otra dirección –Bran, ven aquí hijo

El pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo –Papi Harry se enfermo por mi culpa.

Harry vió, preocupado, como su pequeño se limpiaba las lagrimas –No fue tu culpa Sevy junior.

Bran lo miró atónito. De nuevo lo llamaba Sevy Junior! Aún, no muy seguro avanzo hacia donde estaban sus padres. El ojiverde estiró la mano para atraerlo y abrazarlo –Lo siento, te llamé mentiroso y no lo eres, me perdonas? –El pequeño asintió.

Bran tu pediste a Santa un hermanito? –Preguntó el pocionista, Severus sabía que si, pero debía entrar en el tema de alguna forma, ya era hora de ponerse en acción y no dejarle todo a su esposo. El niño afirmo con la cabeza.

–Escucha hijo, tu hermanito se encuentra dentro de Harry, pero también necesita de mí, de mi magia. Y para darle mi magia se necesita de un conjuro muy complicado que sólo los papis saben hacer. De ser interrumpido podría ser fatal, lo entiendes? –Bran asintió –Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Estás dispuesto? –Los ojitos del niño brillaron, asintió emocionado –Bien, lo importante es que no entres por la noche a nuestra habitación, salvo que sea una verdadera emergencia. De esa forma no interrumpirás el conjuro, lo entiendes? –El niño los miró temeroso.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Nosotros estaremos aquí cada mañana –Intervino Harry. Bran parpadeó un par de veces y aceptó.

Los tres estaban emocionados. La familia crecería y ése sería el mejor regalo; el mejor milagro de Navidad.

Fin

Hello! Por fin pude terminar este mini fic que se desprende de Regreso a ti. Esta parte se incluirá en el fic original. La historia no termina aquí, puesto que pienso poner el nacimiento de Henry wiii siento mucho haber hecho sufrir a todos mis lectores por la supuesta muerte de Henry U.U bueno si lo iba a dejar muerto pero luego se me ocurrió esto, lo explicare mas detalladamente en el origina, es decir el como y por que ocurrió el milagro, espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a mi beta Claudia! Y… a todos mis lectores por seguir con mis fics!


End file.
